


Masterlist of Works In Progress

by Fledhyris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Filk, Index, Multi, masterlist, too many tropes to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledhyris/pseuds/Fledhyris
Summary: Ao3 could really do with a masterlist feature, because for all its many great qualities, organisation of content is not the best. Especially when a writer like me compounds the chaos by having a butterfly ADHD brain which is workingsimultaneouslyon a dozen long-term projects - not to mention additional challenges. I realise that how and when I update can be confusing and I want to make it a little clearer to my readers just what's going on, and to let you all know that I am indeed writing and not just slacking off in a dark corner somewhere 😉So, behold! The first (afaik) Ao3 Masterlist. (How about an acronym... WIFE? Working Index of Fictional Enterprises? No? 😊) Hopefully, if I update this each time I post, it will stay somewhere near the top of my works list and be accessible, rather like a sticky note. (ETA: Apparently this isn't happening, but never mind. I'll work something out along the line.)I have it on excellent authority that all Ao3 content MUST include a creative fanwork of some description, and although about fanworks, a masterlist is not one itself. So I also wrote filk. Mea culpa. 😊😇😁
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Masterlist of Works In Progress

**_**RECENTLY POSTED!**_**  
[Hic Vir Teneo Et Amo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966674) A future (s11) timestamp for my Bound verse posted on, for and about Dean's birthday. Explicit smut and fluff. I just wanted Dean to have a good time for once...  
Also three community challenges (see below), a couple of short standalones, and the last chapter of 'Naga' (founding story for Bound verse) - the story will continue in new works. 

** Currently Writing: **

SPN-J2 Big Bang 2021 - for posting in July. For one of my 'verses, so I'm not neglecting those to take part in a challenge!  


**POSTED MASTERLIST:**

**Community Challenge Fics**  
5\. [Keeping it in the Family:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994488/chapters/68569647) 'Feel the Heat' Wincest & J2 ABO Fanworks Event 2020: Alpha!Sam/Omega!Dean, Pre-canon, 14K, **not** related to my Omega verse. Written for the prompt trope 'forced mating'. Unillustrated.  
4\. [I Went Searching for Wings:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745312/chapters/67911748) SPN Reverse Bang 2020, my J2 debut! A modern fairytale with dragon!Jensen. PG (romance but no sex), 28K, art by DWImpala67.  
3\. [Precious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023905/chapters/65972266) Eldritch Bang 2020 and founding story for Xanax 'verse. Michael/Dean non-con, explicit, 30K, art by BlindSwandive.  
2\. [The Hawk and the Wolf:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004080/chapters/60545320) Wincest Reverse Bang 2020: Medieval fantasy AU based on the film Ladyhawke. Animal transformation, PG, 44K, art by Kelios.  
1\. [Dragonwilde:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685843/chapters/51721363) SPN Reverse Bang 2019: Bronze age fantasy AU with dragon!Dean. Wincest, 34K, art by Phoenix1966.  


**[Tales From the Bunker](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842292)**  
My Sam and Dean character muses (that is, all of them from my AU series) live together in a magical, expanded Bunker-in-a-bubble, saved from the resolution of their timelines so that they can continue to tell their stories. And they interact, quite often at really inappropriate times when I'm trying to concentrate on something else, so I write those stories too. I thought I might as well post them, for people to read if they're interested.  
It just occurred to me that maybe they're procrastinating so they don't have to leave the Bunker, but it's not like I'd ever throw them out!

 **Main AU Series** \- largely canon compliant, Wincest (or Wincest-adjacent) except one.  
[Bound Verse:](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350982) \- Consensual bondage. Dean is collared to Sam. _Founding story: Naga._  
[Fang Verse:](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349902) \- Vampire Dean.  
[Isis Verse:](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350919) \- Dean sacrifices sex instead of his soul to save Sam.  
[Omega Verse:](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379326) \- Alpha Sam, Omega Dean.  
[Sea Verse:](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350826) \- Merman Dean. Canon-adjacent, but their world is very different to ours.  
[Sky Verse:](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350952) \- Amara isn't the only one of Chuck's siblings to want Dean. M/F, but Gen-PG.  
[Wolf Verse:](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350838) \- Both Dean and Sam become werewolves.  
[Xanax Verse:](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350829) \- Jack tries to fix Dean's Michael-induced trauma, with unexpected consequences. Gencest (non-sexual intimacy.) _Founding story: Precious._

So far, there are more works in some of these 'verses than others, due to time and the will of the muses. None are anywhere close to completion. I have a LOT planned.

 **Minor AU Series** \- largely canon compliant, Gen (currently).  
These fit into the same multiverse as the main series, but I don't have as many major stories planned out for them (yet). They are more of an idea which just wouldn't let go.  
[Deanna Verse:](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350835) \- Dean is a woman. XX genes from birth.  
[Familiar Verse:](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350823) \- An AU where people's souls manifest as animal companions.  
[Ghost Verse:](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351003) \- Dean and Sam are both dead. That doesn't stop them from carrying on the family business.  
[Mark Verse:](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350973) \- Dean complies with Death's demands to deal with the Mark of Cain. MCD 😢  
[Vessel Verse:](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350940) \- Dean is not just the vessel, but the lockdown container, for an insane and malevolent Michael.

**Please note:** My muses have been known to surprise me (they did in Sea Verse) so a series may start out with the full intention of being Gen, or only Gencest, but change as the story progresses. I'll tag when and if that happens but seriously can't predict it in advance!

**Other Series:**

 **[One-shot Humour](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525979)**  
Standalone funny stories and crack!fic which don't work in the context of my other AUs but still demand to be written.

 **[End Times](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592140)**  
Standalone stories dealing with the End of Everything; in one way or another. Not all are dark or spell the absolute end for our heroes. None (so far) are compliant with s15 of canon.

 **[Introspectives](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444000)**  
Standalone short stories, more character than plot based. The first six were written over ten years ago, before season 4 had ended, and imported from LJ.

_And now for the creative bit!_

**Ode to my muses:** Filk based on Lily the Pink, by The Scaffold

We’ll drink a drink, a drink  
To being rescued from the brink  
By the saviours of the human race  
Those Winchester brothers have pulled off another  
Though they caused damn near every case!

You’ve heard about AUs? Those alternate world views  
That spun off each time Chuck wrote one of His tales  
So here is a handful, describing a sample  
Of the stories I have to regale.

Now here’s a story - not overly gory  
About the time Sam got Dean turned  
He drank from his brother, became his fanged lover,  
Nobody’s sure what lessons were learned.

Meet the brothers who were turned into werewolves  
Together they howl at every full moon  
But they could control it, from the moment they got bit  
So it’s less of a curse and more a boon.

_[Chorus]_

Have you heard of familiars? Because here’s a universe  
Where animals take the place of souls  
Lena is Dean’s coyote, and Pua is Sam’s [ringtail](https://blog.nature.org/science/2017/03/15/cutest-us-mammal-never-seen-ringtail-conservation/)  
And two together make one whole.

This Dean is a merman, according to Sam’s plan  
In which he pulled him out of Hell  
He made a deal with a powerful sea witch  
And won his heart’s desire as well.

These Winchester deals keep racking up feels  
Here it was Sam’s turn to be rescued by Dean  
You’d think that Isis would be kinder than Lilith  
But a vow of chastity just seems mean.

_[Chorus]_

Now a small thing like dying won’t stop Sam and Dean  
Their finger bones dangling from Baby’s keyring  
They simply continue the family business  
Saving people, haunting things.

Sam’s not the only girl in the family  
Though his sister teases that it’s true  
For you see this Dean has double X genes  
And she’s still a hunter through and through.

Now both of these brothers attract all the ladies  
But one hero made a goddess sad  
Deano refused her, because of the weather  
Her tornadoes made him mad.

_[Chorus]_

One Dean is destined for eternal torment  
They saved Michael from the Cage  
And now he’s in lockdown, in his perfect vessel  
Restraining his madness and his rage.

Now here’s a sad one, because this Dean’s a bad one  
He couldn’t handle the Mark of Cain  
He took out his brother to do Death a favour  
Now he walks alone in pain.

This Dean over here's worn a collar for years  
Since his capture by a naga  
Now he’s bound to his Sam, to feel more like a man,  
It’s a long and painful saga.

_[Chorus]_

This Dean and Sam are never apart  
Dean sticks to his brother like a cocklebur  
He had PTSD, but Jack fixed it you see,  
Now Sam’s his cuddle buddy forever.

Now this pair of brothers seem perfectly normal  
Except for a few times every year  
Because Sam is an alpha, and Dean’s his omega  
So they spend his heats together.

So those are my AUs, I hope that you like them  
There’s a Sam and Dean for everyone  
All manner of tropes here, Gen, Wincest and Het too  
And one story to join them when they’re done.

**Author's Note:**

> Some (in)frequently asked questions about my writing:
> 
> **"Why is it always about Dean, don't you have any stories where things happen to Sam?"**
> 
> There are a couple (notably, currently, The Hawk and the Wolf and Dragonwilde) but my stories do tend to be Dean-centric and I am an admitted Dean!girl. However I love Sam, and as far as I'm concerned, it's all-or-nothing: no SPN story is complete without Sam-AND-Dean. I do, in fact, read other pairings, but my OTP is the brothers, whether Wincest, Gencest or canonically platonic. Sam may seem to have the supporting role in most of my works, but I hope I still write him realistically and compassionately, and do him the justice he deserves.
> 
> Why is it that I (mostly) do the things I do to Dean, and not to Sam? Really, it's just the way I roll - my imagination trends to situations where Dean is the focus of weird, f***ed up shit. I find him easier to write, although personally I _relate_ better to Sam; I love digging down and getting at the damaged psyche beneath Dean's armour (although I don't dispute that Sam has plenty of issues of his own!); and I balk at putting Sam through the wringer (a response that is very probably down to my Dean muse). If you are a Sam!fan who wants Sam to be the primary focus of the stories you read, then my works may possibly not be for you. There are plenty of authors out there who do write that way, and room enough in fanfic for us all to play in different parts of the sandbox. Dean and Bibros fans, however, should find plenty to interest them here.
> 
> **"Does Dean always bottom in your fic?"**
> 
> Actually, no, he doesn't. In two series - Bound 'verse and Omega 'verse - he is primarily the bottom, because that's his role, but even there, it isn't set in stone - it's not like Sam has some kind of aversion to his own prostate, even as an alpha! In most 'verses, they tend to switch, at least some of the time.
> 
> I am reluctant to tag for sexual positions because I don't like to pigeonhole my characters, and I don't think that's the primary focus for anyone to be getting worked up about. I'm not one of those fans who shriek at the thought of one character or another being in either sexual position. Sex is sex, it's meant to be fun and creative, for both the characters and the reader. I admit that I have a _predilection_ for writing Dean on the bottom, but that's largely because I think of Dean as an accommodating sexual partner (this is actually borne out by canon, if you watch closely... and Sam is portrayed as being quite toppy!) and because Dean is a hedonist and I just can't imagine him going back once he discovered the joys of anal sex. It doesn't mean he only bottoms. He has a penis, too. Sam has quite a big penis though, and it seems a shame not to put it to good use 😏😋
> 
> And being the 'bottom' (receiving) partner in sex has absolutely NOTHING to do with a person's dominance or strength or passivity. That kind of thinking is dangerous and, imho, both sexist and homophobic. My bottom!Deans are still not _feminised*_ , even Deanna, who is actually female. Both Sam and Dean are badass hunters and heroes, but if they're going to have gay sex, at least one of them has to bottom in any given scenario! Therefore, don't assume anything about sexual position in any of my works - but if you really hate the idea of bottom!Dean (or top!Sam) then most of them are probably not for you.
> 
> *Not that there is anything wrong with enjoying Dean this way, if you want to. Fanfic is all about playing with characterisation and variety is the spice of life!
> 
> Please feel free to comment if you have another question about my writing. I am always delighted to discuss it, and happy to debate opposing views, as long as people are polite and not obviously trolling.


End file.
